Luigi the Bodyguard of Olympus: A Daisy X Luigi FanFiction
by GhostEmperor
Summary: Luigi is the cowardly little brother of the hero Mario, but all that changed when a curious visitor from Sarasaland came and changed his world as he knows it.
1. chapter 1

Let's see…oh yeah! Now I remember, it all started when…

 **( Flashback)**

"Luigi, can you fix this pipe?"A nearby toad asked.  
"Oke Doke" He responded, Luigi quickly grabbed his wrench and prepared to tighten the giant green pipe; but right as he was about to a load of steam came out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of the green plumber!

It was the middle of the day and the green stage was just about ready to call it a day, just one quick stop.

"Hey Toadstool, got the dry cleaner ready?".  
Toadstool answered by nodding,"Sure thing Master Luigi". The Mario brother handed the elder mushroom his dirty clothes and in return, he got something unexpected.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't worry, it fits your style", Toadstool Insisted. "Oh ok", Luigi complied; right before his eyes laid an unfamiliar set of clothing. A black shirt with black overalls, black boots, black pants, and black fingerless gloves. This was not his style, or so he thought.

Luigi finally left and headed home, until he stumbled upon an old acquaintance. "Hey, Rosalina What's up?", Luigi greeted his dear friend. "Not much just heading home...wait are those new clothes? They make you look like an even bigger loner."

"I knooooow", Luigi wined bummed out; a black miasma of depression could clearly be seen swirling around his head.

"Well Gotta go! or else I'll be late for Mario's ceremony, he saved the princess after all", Luigi excused himself. He checked his pocket watch and made a run for his house. Once he got there, he was greeted by an undressed Mario freaking out! "Oh Luigi, Thank the gods you're finally here!". It turns out the idiot overslept, after helping Luigi's slob for a brother they both left to the castle. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

 **Chapter end...and yes, Luigi does resemble Mr.L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...welcome to the second chapter of this REMAKE! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 2

The brothers headed for Mario's coronation...and yes, they were late.  
"So, first time going to the Castle?" Mario asked his introverted brother.  
"yea, I'm really nervous...Oh I forgot to ask, how did you save the Princess?"

"Well it was hard but I managed...you know how. It was a really long journey; I had to pass through 8 worlds to get her back, and with danger at every corner. After fighting waves of enemy Koopas, swimming through long levels, and avoiding bullet bills. My journey finally ended when I arrived at Bowser's castle. He was pretty strong...those claws were everywhere, any mistake could be fatal. Our battle seemed to have until he made that fatal mistake...he jumped and I froze his legs. I got the princess and made a run for it. We quickly met up with the toad guards, and after we were safe she thanked and she even gave me an I have a ceremony in my name and I'm even becoming Royalty". Mario said with a blushing expression.

"Also we're late" Luigi noted. He could tell Mario used the whistle...I mean, I did the math and his story just ain't adding up.

The brothers finally arrived and made their way to the castle. Of course Luigi was super nervous and he even started to sweat...like...bad. " _Man this place is huge and everyone is staring at me_ ," Luigi though. The poor kid was already sweating bullets, if only he had a scarf to hide his face. " _It's fine...as long as Mario is her-_ "

"Hey Luig, I'm gonna go look for the princess now"

" _Shit!_ "

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Mario insisted. "Okay I guess" Luigi finally complied...and with that Mario left, leaving shy Luigi crept up behind a corner. _"Man I hope nobody notices me, I mean...besides its so awkward being around people I don't know. Geez who am I kidding, I´M NERVOUS AS HEL-"_

"Excuse me?" Someone abruptly asked.

"I'm sorry but do you know where the princess is?" she asked. Luigi looked at the girl before him. She was tall, skinny and a short brunette. She also had a yellow dress with gloves all the way to her elbows. "Um, excuse me" she interrupted. "Huh," Luigi finally snapped out of it before finally answering her, "Oh, sorry but I don't know where she is but-"  
"Princess! There you are, we've been looking for you! The princess is ready to see you now so please come with us," informed a toad guard. The girl nodded in agreement but not before looking back at the nervous boy in black overalls one more time, "Well looks like I gotta go um…"  
"Luigi, my name is Luigi Mario um…"  
"It's Daisy, nice to meet you weege!" she greeted before heading off. " _Weege, I guess that's my nickname,_ " he thought to himself, he'd also shake her hand if it wasn't drenched in sweat.

" _Strange girl_ ," He thought, failing to hide his blush.

.

"Psst! Luigi over here" someone whispered. Luigi left his hiding spot and went to investigate, once he went outside to the main gates he saw a very cheery Rosalina waving her hands like she just doesn't care. "Hey Rose what's up?" he greeted. "Not much, I saw you come in so I got curious, how's the ceremony?"  
"Well..."

"Let me guess, you hid in the corner the whole time?"

"Sorry, Kinda hard without you hehe". Rosalina slightly blushed and gave him a cute smile, "Yea I guess you're right, too bad they closed the castle for the ceremony." The green plumber nodded, "Well I better get back they start without me". The gates were closing soon, so they shared a quick hug before Luigi bolted back in. The ceremony has begun. The younger brother quickly joined the group as they crowded the throne room, and in the middle of that room was Mario; on one knee in front of what he assumes is the princess. "Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom do you accept the Medal Of Hero and the responsibilities that come with it?" Toadstool asked. "I do", he answered. "Do you vow to become Princess Peaches's bodyguard as the carrier of the medal of Hero?"

"I do" he accepted. "...and with that I award you royalty!" he announced. Everyone cheered as the pretty lady in a pink dress tapped his shoulders with a sword. The ceremony was now over.

Where was Luigi in all this? He was looking-well, he was in the back like a total weirdo...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed...GhostEmperor**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Ceremony concluded everyone rushed to feast at the food stands, Luigi drooled at the sight of the delicious royal treats. He braced for the wonderful impact his taste buds were about to receive. " _Oh God! Cake!_ "

"Luigi! Luigi! Where are you?" Mario called. "Mario! phew, I thought you got los-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw who stood beside his older brother. His palms immediately began to sweat as he froze in awkwardness. "Liug, you okay bud?" he asked while waving his hands on his face. Once he realized what happened he quickly introduced her, "Luigi, this is Princess Peach". Princess gracefully lifted her hand in such a humble manner. Her presence was so surreal, she had the vibe of a caring women, and dressed in elegance. What can I say? She was cute. But even that didn't stop Luigi's nervousness as he continued to stand there and do nothing until Mario punched him. "Oh, sorry" he apologized as he shook princess Peach's hand with his own sweaty one. "Say hi" Mario whispered. Luigi nodded before nervously saying, "Hey peachy, I MEAN PRINCESS! SORRY…"

" _He is so gonna die"_ Mario slapped his forehead. Princess peach tried to not be mentally disturbed but," _Okay weird, I guess this is what mario warned me about._ " Luigi was panicking! " _Dude what are you doing?"_

" _I don't know"  
_ " _WELL DO SOMETHING!_ "

Luigi continued to shake her hand but way harder as well as trying to give the most awkward smile ever. "Um, Luigi dear you're crushing my hand" Peach informed. "Dude stop!" Mario said in a panic. "I can't! Too scared!". In a hurry the red brother bitch slapped him, making Luigi snap out of it. "Sorry," he apologized, again. Finally, he removed his soaking hand but…

" _It's stuck_ "

.

It took a little force but they finally managed to separate the two of them. "Well...um...nice...to...um...meet you Luigi...I think…um...I'm going to the ladies room and freshen up, come along Mario," she ordered. Mario obeyed and followed but not before giving his brother a weird face. " _Well shit! That went smooth_ " he scolded himself, and yet again Luigi was left alone and embarrassed.

.

In the hallway leading to the throne room, Luigi could be seen eavesdropping two fine women. It was Princess Peach, drinking tea, next to the strange girl from before. Taking a second look at her Luigi came to a major conclusion, " _Now that I look at her, she's kinda hot-_ "

"What are you doing?" Toad asked. The young stalker shrieked in fear as got caught! "Um, nothing. What are you doing!" he said trying to get change the subject but Toad saw right through that.

"You were checking the princess out weren't you?"  
"Um, no- pfft as if. Did the screaming give it away?"  
"You think? Anyways, do you like her?"

Luigi's bright red expression soon gave him the answer. "Hey if you want I can call her for you?"

"No! please don't, I don't wanna embarrass myself", he begged and judging by how his day was going he might be right. "Well whatever you do it better be quick because she's coming", he said before running away.

"Hey, Weege!"

Luigi shrieked and jumped in the air dropping his hat. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she giggled. The mysterious girl noticed Luigi's hat was missing and went to pick it up. However, she turned around and bent over. Luigi had no difficulty noticing, even with the dress you could still see her nice peachy round ass! " _Damn she thicc!_ " Luigi said to himself as his face quickly turned red and his nose slightly bled.

"Nice Isn't it?" Daisy smirked.  
"Um…"  
"The hat silly" she clarified while giggling.  
"Yeah, thanks um-"  
"Daisy, my name is Daisy", she informed then handed him the green hat.  
"Daisy. Well nice to meet you"  
"We already met :|" Daisy reminded.  
"Oh yeah, we can't meet twice right, haha...right?"

" _Dude you're blowing this!_ "  
" _I know!_ "  
" _Well do something! You're so awkward."  
_ " _Remember how that went last time?"  
_ " _Dammit!"_

If his internal battle wasn't bad enough he slapped himself IN FRONT OF DAISY. " _Oh great! Now she thinks you're crazy!_ ". Luckily, she just cutely laughed at Luigi's awkwardness. "You're funny" she said.

" _What was that?!_ " _his subconscious scolded.  
_ " _I'm sorry!"  
_ _.  
_ _.  
_ _.  
_ (Later that day)

"So what do you say"


	4. Bodyguard

**4**

Luigi was home by himself reflecting about how in the world he survived that mess. "I mean, it could have been worse. The castle might have collapsed on me or rather I could have sneezed in the princess's mouth! OMG I ALMOST F*CKED IT UP!"

"Are you done or is that just not happening?". Luigi stumbled back in surprise that someone heard him, might as well go look. "Toad?" he said in relief. "Yo! The princess is asking for you, GO and stop being weird", he informed before getting the heck out of there. " _She wants me?_ " he wondered as he pointed at himself.

.

Luigi hurried to the castle to not upset the princess, according to his brother she does not like to be kept waiting but as he did he couldn't help but remember yesterday…

(Flashback)  
In the throne room during Mario's coronation, Peach asked an audience later that day.

"Wegee! You're Mario's brother? Wow! I can see the resemblance", Daisy exclaimed. Luigi nodded as he awkwardly tried to avoid the one who makes him the most flustered. Peach cheerfully giggled, "Luigi, I didn't know you already met my cousin."  
"Um...yea"

Mario happily stepped in and playfully tucked his brother under his arm. "Yea! Luig and I are actually twins. Isn't that right? Wegee!" he teased. This made Luigi blush, adding to the nervousness. "Yea, you could almost say we're the same person", he added. The princesses were a little confused by this but they shrugged it off. Poor Luigi, the sweating just wouldn't stop. "Luigi, what's your profession dear?" Peach kindly asked. "Well, I'm a plumber actually."  
"Luigi, you're a plumber! WOW!" Daisy screamed. "Oh forgive her dear, Daisy tends to be a little too open-minded and screams...a lot", Peach apologized. "Don't worry about Luigi, he's as awkward as they come", Mario assured Peach. "Hey I'm not that awkward you know, I have friends to", he said trying to defend his case.

" _Man, Weegee's so cute when he's nervous_ ", Daisy professed to herself. Luigi couldn't help but notice the flirty stares Daisy was giving him. " _Aww! He's blushing, maybe I should throw him a curve ball for fun",_ she planned. "Hey, wegee do you have a girlfriend?". Luigi grew depressed as reality in the form of a cute girl hit him hard. "No", he said in a disappointing tone. _Good, he's down and now time for the kill_ ," she strategized. She shut her hands up in the air, "Really? Who wouldn't want to date someone as cute as you Wegee?". It worked, Luigi's face exploded with red as he desperately tried to cover his face. "Um, well you know…", he wanted to say words but all that came from him was a spewing mess. Mario sighed and decided to give his little brother a hand, " He may look dumb but he's kinda a nerd when it comes to, well, anything!".

Didn't work! Daisy actually backed off after she heard Luigi wasn't the dashing hero Mario turned out to be. "Well, yea! I know 5 languages including sarasaland, I can play most instruments, and I'm a rated five-star chef".  
Never mind she's turned on again, " _Wow! He even knows Sarasaland, my countries language, the language of love. I want this kid more than ever!_ ". She smiled and that's when Mario decided, " _This one's a keeper, I'd be nice if Luig finally had someone._ "

"Hey Daisy, why don't you tell Luigi more about yourself" Mario insisted while secretly winking at her.

"Oh yeah, Well I'm 23 years old and um, I'm single and ready to mingle." She flirted and gave Luigi a wink. Luigi started to blush again, he even had to cover his nose out of fear. "Daisy be serious," Peach scolded, she may be a cute and delicate princess but her personality can change from zero to a hundred real quick. "Okay fine!" she huffed, "I'm from Sarasaland, peach is my cousin, and I'm staying with her for the holidays. There, you happy?"

"Much better, anything else?"

"Well, I LOVE FLOWERS!"

(Flashback Over)

"Luigi, Luigi", he heard a soft voice call out to him. "LUIGI! Wake the F*ck up man!", the voice screamed waking him up from his daydream. "Wha-, what happened?" Luigi saw a very annoyed Toad staring right at him, it looked like he'd been trying to wake him up for some time now. He pointed at the castle entrance, "The princess is waiting for you inside now go!"

"Why are you so cranky, did Toadette feed you those diarrhea mushrooms again-"  
"Just go before I shove my foot up your a**"  
"OK sorry," he obeyed and quickly ran inside.  
" _Jeez, what's up with him today? And who's Daisy, does he have a flower fetish or something?"_ he wondered.

"Well look who finally showed up," Mario said sarcastically when he saw his little brother enter. Peach was also there waving hello to the timid boy and greeting him with a cheery smile. "Okay gentlemen," she said clapping her hands together, "C'mon, let's go to the throne room I have something to ask of you, Luigi." The bros followed her as she guided them to a roundtable where an impatient Daisy could be seen when the brunette saw the trio arrive she smiled and leaped to join them; releasing all her pent-up energy. "Wegee!" Daisy exclaimed as she reached for a hug. " _Oh god! She's touching me!_ " the nervous boy said to himself in a panic. The outgoing hotty noticed him in distress and decided to cut him some slack by wrapping her leg around him and she even made sure to rub part of her inner thigh with next to his-

" _Oh gods please don't pass out, not today of all days. Luig just bear with it and please don't have a nose bleed_ ," Mario begged as he crossed his fingers. "Daisy! That's enough, let go of him," Peach scolded. Daisy wasn't done but seeing as her cousin was serious she decided to finally give in but not before huffing and puffing. "Okay, sorry about that Luigi dear. Everybody please sit down," she requested. Everybody obeyed and joined her in the roundtable from before. The blond cutie cleared her throat before she got down to business, "Hello Luigi, how was your journey here? I hope Toad's company was to your liking."  
"Oh yeah, he was an angel," he said but in his mind, he wanted to curse that midget out. Mario smirked and Daisy gave him a cute smile which bought back his blush, peach, however, kept her calm yet straight face. "Okay Luigi, listen, the thing is I want Daisy to have a bodyguard. She loves exploring the kingdom and she tends to be too much even for my soldiers, so I want you to keep an eye on her, and besides, when she is with me you can hang out with Mario, it will be like the twin Mario Bros...So what do you say?"

" _Me?_ " he asked himself, Luigi was shocked at the question. He always thought the princess didn't care about him, after all, no one believed in him; he was always looked at as the shadow for Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the man Princess Peach was now infatuated by. _Who would want me?_

"Wegee". Luigi looked up at Daisy who was now blushing, "I know this is not your thing but I would really like for you to be my bodyguard, please". Luigi also returned her blush with his own but yet he could not be inclined to answer yet. Mario, knowing his bro, decided to force an answer, "You know Luigi, it's not polite to keep a woman waiting".  
"Oh, hai" he realized once he noticed Peach tapping her finger on the table impassionately. "Are you sure you want me?" he asked. "Well, when I brought it up you were the first person she mentioned. Daisy said only you," Peach answered. At that moment Luigi's dark world lit up as his brightened with happiness, he could just cry. "Okay, I'll do it!" he said with great joy!  
Peach smiled as she anointed Luigi, once she patted his shoulders with the sword she declared, "Very well, from this day forward you are now Princess Daisy's Bodyguard".

" _Wait, Princess! What did I just do?!_ "


End file.
